Deux mariages et un enterrement
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Un mariage, une discussion qui tourne mal et… je vais peut être pas faire un résumé aussi long que la fics si ? Humour au ras des paquerettes et gros pétage de câble !


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** Humour (on fait ce qu'on peut…), Ship Sam/Jack (encore et toujours)

**Saison :** post 8, Pete a déménagé au Groenland et Jack est à la retraite.. Le reste importe peu.

**Disclaimer :** Pas d'humeur à remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Alors non rien ne m'appartient… tout est à la MGM et compagnie… je n'ai que ma pauvre plume pour écrire et mes yeux pour pleurer…

**Résumé :** Un mariage, une discussion qui tourne mal et… je vais peut être pas faire un résumé aussi long que la fics, si ?

**Remerciements :** Encore un grand merci à Marine que je harcèle un peu en ce moment Et à **Nanoo** pour ses conseils avisés !

**Note :** Bon alors voila, au début, inspirée par la dernière trouvaille de notre miss O nationale, j'avais décidé de renouveler l'expérience du drabble sur le thème « une déclaration non romantique ». Et puis pipelette comme je suis ça s'est prolongé indéfiniment… enfin indéfiniment sur trois pages, et voici le résultat… Tout commentaire est bien sur bon à prendre même si c'est pas très long comme texte…

Et je crois que vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi tous autant que vous êtes… Je crois que toute trace de romantisme en moi va finir par succomber si ça continue…

Pour finir, il faut savoir qu'il y a aussi les révisions du bac blanc qui s'acharnent sur mon dernier neurone ces derniers temps… tout ça pour dire que j'assume la débilité profonde de cette fic, mais que l'on peut quand même m'accorder une ou deux circonstances atténuantes…. Bonne lecture !

xox

**Deux mariages et un enterrement (en prévision...)**

oxo

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Un élan de désespoir ? Un pari idiot ? Une entité extra-terrestre qui avait prit possession de son corps ? Même pas… Et pourtant elle aurait aimé que ce soit une de ces trois possibilités, histoire de se dire que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, et de trouver une justification à ce qui lui arrivait… Un concours de circonstance, voila qu'elle était la raison de toute cette embarrassante situation !

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que son frère vienne la harceler jusque chez elle pour lui faire promettre qu'elle assisterait bien à ce fichu mariage ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit précisément un soir où SG1 au grand complet avait établi le camp dans son salon pour une énième soirée Star Wars ? Bon pour ça elle savait... Parce que Teal'c pouvait se montrer très convainquant quand il voulait... Et que même si ses trois coéquipiers commençaient sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir voir Luke Skywalker et toute sa bande en peinture, même s'ils sentaient tous que leur nerf auraient du mal à survivre à une nouvelle séance, même si Daniel commençait à en faire des cauchemars (il le lui avait confié un jour où ils déjeunaient tout les deux au mess), contredire un jaffa de deux mètres de haut et à peu près autant de large ; ancien prima de la garde personnel du sieur Apophis en personne par-dessus le marché, ce n'était pas une chose à faire… Non vraiment pas une chose à faire !

Bref, tout cela pour dire que cette soirée, qui s'annonçait déjà quelque peu éprouvante, avait complètement basculée dans l'horreur quand elle avait commencé à s'enguirlander avec son frère. Bien sur qu'elle viendrait au mariage de machine, qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait invité que par pure politesse elle le savait, et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis une bonne quinzaine d'année ! Et bien sur qu'elle était capable de se trouver un cavalier, pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle pouvait même en trouver un sur la minute si elle voulait !

Et c'était là que tout avait basculé…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle le propose à LUI ?? Et pourquoi pas à Daniel ? Pour ne pas être obligé de lui courir après toute la soirée afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas du punch ou de n'importe quelle autre boisson alcoolisée… D'accord, elle avait une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir proposer à Daniel... Mais de là à lui proposer à lui ! Et bien sûr il avait fallut qu'il accepte, devant son frère Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec sa bière soit, mais bel et bien accepté. Tout ça sous le regard hargneux de Marc, narquois et plus qu'amusé de Daniel ainsi que celui de Teal'c qui pour un tel événement avait, fait assez remarquable en soi, daigné décoller son regard du téléviseur pour jeter un œil, et un sourcil approbateur à la scène…

Et puis, il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de se promener toute la soirée avec un autre ami de son frère pendu à son bras… D'accord depuis le désastre « Pete » l'année passée, Marc se montrait un peu plus prudent dans le choix de ses prétendants... Mais il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé et continuait à lui coller dans les pattes toutes ses connaissances mâles assez fou pour tenter le « défi Samantha ». Ca aussi commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, et elle avait beau savoir que son frère ne voulait que son bonheur, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas débarquer à ce mariage avec un cavalier de circonstance qu'elle rendrait le lendemain, en même temps que sa robe louée pour l'occasion…

Alors voila, voila pourquoi elle se retrouvait ici, au mariage d'une espèce de pimbêche qu'elle détestait de toute façon déjà au lycée, en compagnie de Jack O'Neill. A faire la causette sur le pourquoi du comment elle n'avait pas encore fait à son frère « la joie de lui mettre au monde un petit neveu ou une petite nièce avec qui les enfants pourrait s'amuser et qu'on pourrait couvrir de cadeaux… ». Autre détails important à noter, elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle avait l'impression que depuis le début de cette conversation son cavalier n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses chaussures. D'accord elles étaient très belles, de vraie chaussures, vernie et tout le tintouin, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir s'arracher à leur contemplation ! La seule explication qu'elle voyait était qu'il évitait de montrer son visage pour ne pas qu'elle remarque qu'il se fichait allégrement d'elle à chacune de ses réponse embarrassée… Si l'un n'avait pas été son frère et l'autre son ancien supérieur direct, elle les aurait bien assommé tous les deux rien que pour mettre fin à cette discussion !

-Mais assez parlé de Samantha. Marc tu oublies la politesse la plus élémentaire mon chéri. Alors Jack, parlez nous un peu de vous. Vous êtes général à la retraite à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Sam bénit mentalement sa belle-sœur sur une centaine de génération. Elle s'était faites si discrète depuis le début de la conversation qu'elle l'avait presque oubliée. Elle avait laissé son mari torturer la scientifique sans en rajouter, restant sagement à l'écart, avant de venir à son secours en détournant habilement la conversation. Cette femme était un ange ! Si elle n'était pas déjà sa belle sœur elle l'aurait bien épousée dans la seconde ! Oula, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait là… Décidément, se retrouver dans une réception avec des fleurs partout et des petits cupidons dessinés sur chaque serviette en papier ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas… Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa belle sœur qui lui sourit timidement. Après tout elle était une femme elle aussi, et elle devait savoir tout ce que ce genre de conversation pouvait avoir d'embarrassant. Voir de profondément blessant dans certains cas… Bon d'accord, rendre veuve sa « sauveuse » ne lui semblait plus être une si bonne idée pour l'instant… Marc aurait le droit à un nouveau sursis… pour cette fois !  
Trop occupée par cet échange muet avec sa belle-soeur elle n'écouta même pas la réponse de Jack, et ne revint dans la conversation qu'au moment où Marc s'adressait à l'ex-militaire :

- Et dites moi Jack, que faites vous de votre temps libre ? Ca doit être difficile de passer d'un poste à responsabilité comme celui de général à l'inaction pesante de la retraite.

- A vrai dire ça l'a juste était un peu les premiers temps…. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, cela me laisse tout le temps pour pêcher, organiser des parties de poker avec des amis, jouer aux échecs contre moi-même, regarder les simpsons et le base ball à la télé… ce genre de choses quoi.  
- Et vous ne voyez personne ? Je veux dire que le temps passe beaucoup plus vite quand on a quelqu'un avec qui le partager, lança la belle-sœur de Sam, pendue au bras de son mari.

La scientifique fut tentée de réviser sérieusement son jugement sur cette femme et la question de la survie (ou non) de Marc, revint s'immiscer dans son esprit. Mais alors qu'elle en était rendue à planifier la difficile étape de dissimulation du corps de feu son casse-nikta de frère, elle s'aperçut qu'un silence s'était installé et que Jack ne semblait pas pressé de répondre. A son tour d'être embarrassé ! Et vu son mutisme de tout à l'heure, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle vienne à son secours. D'accord, sa belle-sœur était tout simplement un génie, descendue sur terre pour venir exaucer ses souhaits en récompense de toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services en tant que membre de l'équipe kamikaze chargée de sauver la galaxie une fois par an….

- Je… J'ai été marié il y a longtemps mais nous avons fini par divorcer…

- J'en suis désolé... répondit Marc un peu embarrassé à son tour… Et vous n'avez jamais eu envie de remettre ça ?

- En fait j'ai bien pensé à votre sœur, mais elle n'est pas intéressée.

Sam releva la tête de sa coupe de champagne et fit brusquement volte face pour se placer devant le militaire :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé à ce que je sache ! lui jeta -t-elle sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

- Parce que vous accepteriez peut-être ??

- Chiche !

- D'accord ! répondit il sur le même ton.

- D'accord !

- Où et quand ? enchaîna-t-il alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, se défiant du regard.

- Minnesota, dans un mois !

- D'acc…

Jack s'arrêta brusquement et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Euh juste pour savoir, vous en pensez quoi de ces histoires d'abstinence avant le mariage et tout…

- De la foutaise, répondit elle sans attendre

- Alors dans un mois c'est ok pour moi ! », conclut-il avec enthousiasme

Sur ce elle se retourna et partit vers le centre de la fête. Jack finit par réagir et l'interpella.

- Sam ! Sam, mais où tu vas comme ça ?

- Cherchez mon sac pour appeler Daniel. S'il apprends que d'autres l'ont su avant lui on va en entendre parler pendant les dix prochaines années !

- Hum pas faux… et pour ce qui est de l'autre… truc !

- Pavillon des invités dans une heure ! Et d'ici là je te conseille d'appeler Teal'c de ton coté… parce que s'il apprends que Daniel l'a su avant lui il va t'en vouloir aussi ! Et il parait qu'un jaffa en colère ça peut démembrer un humain en moins de cinq secondes je te rappelle...

- Tu as raison, admit-il avec un frisson, je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »

Alors que Sam s'enfonçait dans la foule un peu plus loin, O'Neill se retourna vers Marc et sa femme qui avaient assisté à toute la scène bouche bée. Il leur fit un grand sourire et s'adressa à eux sur un ton enjoué :

- Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment elle le cerveau de l'équipe ! Dites aucun de vous n'aurait son portable sur lui par hasard ?

xox

**FIN  
(et grand moment de solitude de la part de l'auteur)**

Un petit com ?


End file.
